1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus using an electrophotographic system.
2. Description of Related Art
An image formation apparatus provided with multiple image formation units is known in which an image formation unit not in use is moved by an up-down mechanism from an image formation position to a non-image formation position. Examples of an image formation apparatus provided with such an up-down mechanism include an image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-78544 and a color image recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-215880.
In such an up-down mechanism, when the image formation unit is moved from the image formation position to the non-image formation position, a connection of gears is released, and when being moved from the non-image formation position to the image formation position, the gears are connected.